The Guardian of the Hunt
by ThePhoenixKing101
Summary: A Soul whose name has been lost to time. A goddess who must guide the soul to a new life with a family that loathes him. A man who stands ready to defend his mother and sisters against the forces that challenge him, as The Guardian of the Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

_(Olympus, inside the throne room)_

The throne room of Olympus, a truly magnificent place to see, though few have had the privilege, especially after the events that transpired a year ago. The Primordial Goddess Gaia, who attempted to end the rule of the olympians, had made it near impossible for the gods to not act suspicious these days.

At the moment only two people were actually present, and how unlikely that they would be alone in a room together without destruction being unleashed. Zeus, The king of the gods, and the god of the sky, who paced back and forth, much to the irritation of the other god present in the room. Hades, The king of the underworld, and the god of the undead, leaned against a pillar on the side of the room, rolling his eyes every time his brother made another lap.

"She should have been here by now." Zeus complained impatiently, increasing his pace as his brother Hades shook his head.

"You do realize this whole problem could have been solved a long time ago by forcing Aphrodite to unbind the curse. It has become a burden to me as the centuries have gone by, because she would have a tantrum when someone wouldn't bend to her will." He said with an annoyed sigh, causing his brother to glare at him.

"What? Am I wrong? The more of them that are made, are the more that die. If you had nipped this in the bud when it started, we wouldn't be having this problem." Hades spat out angrily, matching his brother's glare.

"I understand that." Zeus said, anger lacing his voice, "But I can't interfere in what another god does, it will ruin the power balance that is barely being sustained as is!" He finished, angrily going back to his pacing, just in time for the doors to the throne room to be thrown open, and a young girl, with a silver bow and the garments of a huntress, to stroll in. her silvery yellow eyes swept the throne room, finding the two other gods in the room immediately.

"Father." She said as she approached, bending at the knee and then turned to Hades with the same respect. "Uncle." she finished, both gods moving to stand in front of her.

"Artemis, I'm sorry to call you from your huntresses, however I want to know what took you so long, I sent for you an hour ago." Zeus spoke quietly, suspicion lacing his voice like he thought she had delayed on purpose. Ignoring his tone, she nodded, clearing her throat.

"When you called, my hunters had engaged a pack of werewolves, one that we have been hunting for a few weeks now and supposedly hosted Lycaon. I had to assist my huntresses in finishing them off, and that took precedent at the time. I apologize." She answered, causing Hades to shrug.

"In any case it doesn't matter, your father is just impatient." Hades said calmly, causing Zeus to turn on him. Before he could open his mouth, Hades continued. "We have called you because we need you to do something you will absolutely hate." He finished, causing artemis to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm not sure what you could ask of me that I would absolutely hate Uncle." She spoke out, clearly unsure of Hades intentions.

"You will understand in a second, but know only you can help with this." he spoke, raising his hand, causing a dark hole to appear in the floor, widening as he held his hand up.

As he did this, both Zeus and Artemis watched in silence, Artemis slightly confused still, and Zeus in sorrow.

A human form appeared in the portal, slowly rising from the blackness, its hands bound with stygian chains, and its muscular body only covered in a black tanktop and a black jeans that were tore on the bottom. This terrifying form was complete with its head, which was shrouded in darkness, only allowing its bright white eyes to show. It sat hunched, its arms hanging limp beside it's still body.

"What is it?" Artemis asked in slight horror, noticing that the person seemed to be male, even though it didn't emanate an exactly human energy. This caused Zeus to sigh, and Hades to shake his head in disgust.

"Before I answer that, you know that in the world of gods and goddesses, names carry a heavy weight, even with deities such as ourselves?" Hades asked, causing Artemis to nod. "Well if the right curse is performed, in the right circumstance, and your "Name" will become obsolete." He finished, causing Artemis to furrow her eyebrows again.

"Obsolete, as in they can't use that name? Or that they can't remember it?" She asked, causing Hades to chuckle darkly. " If only it were that simple. No, when a person's name becomes obsolete because a curse has been placed on them, such as in this case, they completely forget their very being. They are stripped of their very essence, which is nearly impossible to return to them. They become simple husks that can live without food, without water, without the very products that breathe life into their essence, and then they die from old age. Because they have no purpose, they have done no crime, and no special deed, in fact they have literally done nothing except sit in a single spot their entire life. They do not understand that time passes without them." he finished, causing Artemis to gasp, and then stare at the person's stygian cuffs.

"Why do you have it restrained? And furthermore, what happens to him in your realm?" she asked, staring at the chains in sadness.

"It is the only way to keep them from fading completely, by chaining them to the world of the undead, since they can go nowhere. They are not qualified to go anywhere when they die, they can't even go to the fields, because they have done nothing, ever." He said, shaking his head.

"Well then, now I want to know how this involves me and my hunters." Artemis said, looking between Zeus and Hades, letting the statement set in.

"Well the problem we are facing, is that these _nameless_ are becoming more frequent in hades, and are causing a strange rift, one that is allowing monsters to escape tartarus from the entrance pit in my kingdom. This appears to be a byproduct of the curse's energy becoming more frequent as of late. Already I have had to personally deal with three drakon attacks that have been focused on Elysium." Hades spoke this, a venomous tone lacing his voice.

"Of course, this wouldn't have been a problem if Aphrodite hadn't been a complete and utter brat." Hades spat out, causing Artemis to turn on her father. "What does he mean father, what has Artemis done?" she asked in confusion, causing Zeus to sigh, shaking his head.

"It started around five centuries ago, when a man refused to fall in love with a married woman, even under Aphrodite's influence. This angered her, and she cursed him to be nameless, so he would be unable to love at all, even after he passed. As more men matured to be respectful individuals, the more Aphrodite cursed them, because she couldn't bend their will." he spoke out gravely, causing Artemis to go pale.

"That is… disgusting. Even I wouldn't curse a man to such extent.." she whispered out, turning to stare at the shrouded face of the man, whom had not moved even once during their conversation. He only stared ahead, not really looking at anything.

"That still leaves the reason I have been brought here however." Artemis stated, causing both Hades and Zeus to look at each other uneasily.

"Well we found a way to cure this curse, and we need only cure one of the males affected to cure the rest." Hades stated, and held up his hand as Artemis opened her mouth.

"The part you will dislike is that, according to Aphrodite, the only way to unbind the curse is to give one of the males a sense of purpose under a deity that has hold over the forbidden to love." Hades finished, causing at first, Artemis to be confused, and then surprised and angered.

"No." she spoke out quietly, causing Hades to sigh in irritation. "Please Artemis, we need you-"

Artemis cut Hades off with a snarl. "Absolutely not. I forbid it, in fact it would throw off the reputation of the hunters, not to mention the man in question would be hated from start to end." She growled out, and hades growled back.

"I don't care!" he snarled, a black wave of energy surging out in his anger. "For once, set aside your hatred of males, and think of the bigger picture! I don't even ask you to like the man you are given, only that you allow him to live among you, as a guard, an attack dog, a dishwasher, I DON'T CARE!" He thundered, his voice causing Artemis to falter slightly, fear growing in her eyes.

"The only way to fix my kingdom, and essentially the doors of death, is to combat love with the absence of it. Aphrodite has been punished already, and is spending the next 100 years abstaining from forcing any form of love, nor is she allowed to play a part in the affairs of her children. Now I expect a far more respectable goddess to at least CONSIDER assisting in this endeavor!" He finished, pointing at Artemis as he spoke his last few words.

She stood, slightly red in the face as she regained her composure and looked to her father, who nodded at Hades, leaving no doubt that for once, the brothers had agreed on something. She then walked to the bound male, and tapped his shoulder experimentally, jumping back as his shrouded head swiveled to look at her in an instant, his silver eyes not leaving the spot she had been a second before.

"If he is in this state, how will I be able to even attempt to give him a sense of purpose? He is barely functional." she asked incredulously and Hades nodded, walking up to the bound male.

"You have to give him a nickname, to bring a sense of servitude. At that point the recovery will begin. He will not recovery his memories, but he will recover his essence. When he has fully recovered, his fellow nameless will also be cured. At that point you may do what you wish with him." Hades finished quietly, leaving Artemis to her silence.

"You know I usually feel no sympathy for mortals. They are far too fickle and dangerous, usually bringing their own doom upon them." Hades started, walking back to the pillar he was leaning on before, "But no one, no mortal or immortal, deserve a fate this terrible." he spoke, finishing as he leant against the pillar once more, leaving Artemis to her decision.

"And this will be the male?" she asked, regarding the massive male in interest.

"Yes, out of all the pasts that we searched through, this specific nameless was by far the most innocent. He was an orphan, and as he grew he took in animals to his home in a cave. He made a sort of shelter where animals could come for safety and protection. He attracted the audience of a princess, already set to marry a prince from a foreign land. Aphrodite saw that he wished that she would stay and attempted to trick him into capturing her. He refused on every level, and she cursed him after he saw through every trick and temptation she threw at him." Zeus spoke out, causing Artemis to nod, her eyes growing soft.

"Hmm, I will take him, he will serve as a sanctuary when the hunters are in their darkest hour." she spoke out, and Hades nodded, gesturing or her to finish the claiming.

"I name thee Hagion, the Sanctuary of The Hunt. May you hunt with us, fight with us, and feast with us, until you can hunt no more." Artemis finished, standing back as The man stayed still, staring at her for a second before slowly standing up straight. At full height he stood around 6'5 and almost all of his body showed muscle. He looked so well built that it seemed as if he spent most of his time working out, even though he had been in a darkened trance for well over a couple hundred years.

His face slowly appeared, along with the white light retreating from his eyes, leaving bright blue iris' and a sad and childlike face draped in dark red hair that must have grown out of control in his solitude.

"I… I am confused." He said, his voice deep, but calm. "I… do not remember anything."

With that statement he looked around at the three gods in confusion, settling his eyes on Artemis.

"Can you help me? I can't remember." he said, his voice lowering to a mumble. Artemis nodded and walked up to him, taking his hand in her own.

"You won't remember anything, and that is your curse. You must shape your new future, as Hagion of The Hunt." she said softly, frowning sadly at his childlike confusion.

"My name is Hagion?" he asked and Hades nodded putting his hand on Hagion's shoulder. "Yes, it is Hagion, and this woman here, Artemis, is your new mother. She will take care of you, just like she does in the others of The Hunt." though he spoke softly, Hades seriousness was easy to pick out of his tone.

With that Hades walked to his brother, and nodded at Zeus, who turned and walked with him into the darkness of the night. That left Artemis with her new charge, who's confusion only grew worse.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do.." He spoke quietly and Artemis nodded, before swiping her hand down, causing a silver portal to appear in the wall, where she walked, guiding Hagion.

"Come Hagion, you need to meet your sisters." she ordered and he nodded, taking a step into the portal.

Artemis followed, feeling a pang of sadness at the thought of the way he would be treated by the hunters, needless of what she, Artemis, wished. He would be left in the dust, just as he had in his past, and she couldn't do anything about it.

With that she shook her head clear of these thoughts, and stepped fully into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanted to get this out quick, since I got good positivity from the last chapter. Its not as long as the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy.**

(Along the empty streets of a sleeping Olympus)

Two figures walked the quiet streets of Olympus, one glancing back at the light silver glow from the olympian throne room.

"You know he will face trouble from the entirety of the Hunt, do you not?" The first asked, looking away from the throne room as the silver glow faded.

"Yes Zeus, I understand this in its entirety. It is unfortunately the only way that we can fix the problem." Hades turned slightly as he said this, glaring at a statue depicting Aphrodite's likeness. "A problem that could have been avoided!" he growled out, spitting in the direction of the statue.

"Well in any case, we can only hope Artemis will assist in this endeavor." Zeus said, walking past the statue and Hades without so much as a glance.

With a scowl Hades followed, not bothering to catch up with his brother.

(In a forest along Lake superior's coastline)

With a soft and silver pulse, Hagion and Artemis stepped through, Artemis sighing at the familiar spot, and Hagion looking into the star filled night sky. He seemed speechless, as if this was the first time he had seen the stars in all their glory.

"The lights in the sky.. They are beautiful." He said softly, reaching his large hand out, as if to try and pluck them from the sky. Artemis smiled softly, then frowned. They still had to reach the camp, and then she would have to coax her hunters into not shooting Hagion.

She sighed and started walking into the forest, taking Hagion's hand. He looked away from the stars, and slowed down as he reached the edge of the trees, shaking his head in fear.

"Please Ms… Umm, I don't know your name, but the other scary man told me to call you mother." he said fearfully, still trying to stay away from the forest. "That place is dark.. It scares me Mother." he finished, and Artemis flinched, she would have to get used to that. She turned to him, and gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Hagion, Mother shall protect you." She grasped his hand in both of hers as she spoke, and slowly guided him inside of the forest, Hagion nodding at her words as she guided him.

After that it was easy going, though Hagion was still scared, this shown by the occasional whimpers he would accidently let out. This gave Artemis time to form an idea on how to integrate her new charge into the hunt, or at least giving him something to distract him from the constant flow of loathing that the girls would give him.

They had almost reached the clearing that Artemis knew her hunters were stationed, when smoke reached her nose. In a flash she had her bow out, and was running, accidentally leaving Hagion in her wake. As she ran, she thought of all the scenarios that could have transpired, the worse of them ending with her hunters all dead. Unbeknownst to her, she had a bit of a stalker, one that followed her all the way to the edge of the hunters camp.

As she reached the camp, which was filled with burning tents, she spotted her hunters, all tied up to different trees. They were all gagged, except Thalia and another, both who seemed dazed and confused. As Artemis stepped into the clearing Thalia's head rose, and her eyes widened at the sight of her goddess.

"No! It's a trap!" she yelled out weakly, and Artemis' eyes widened, before her bow was knocked out of her hand. She turned to find the perpetrator, and was knocked down herself. With a grunt and an angry snarl she was pinned down, slowly getting angrier that she had been too distressed to notice the attacker tailing her.

As she started to struggle, and struggle she did, a figure came into view, its face being lit up with the light of the fire that burned the tents.

"Well well, if it isn't Artemis. You have a lot to answer for." Spat the voice of Lycaon, The King of Wolves.

Unbeknownst to all of the people/monsters present, a figure watched from the sidelines, its fists clenched in anger, but it's mind completely overloaded with fear.

"I don't know what to do… Im scared.." He said, his mind split between helping his new "mother" and running from the bad wolf man.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have two options Artemis." Lycaon's voice reverberated around the clearing, more so to Artemis as he leant down to her level. "You can pick out the hunter you care for the least, and we will slaughter her in front of you." He paused, grinning widely as her eyes widened.

"You can't do this!" she yelled out, trying to bolt forward, but falling short as the figure that had pinned her before, slammed its foot into her back, holding her down.

"Ah ah ah, not this time Artemis. My strongest son, Fenrir, isn't going to allow you the pleasure of taking me as a trophy." Lycaon said as he laughed gesturing to his massive companion, who was shrouded in darkness. With that Lycan stopped laughing and started walking up to the tied Thalia, grabbing her by the chin.

"Now the second option is to wait, and let my family come and kill all of them." Lycaon spoke, examining the hatred filled eyes of Thalia.

"Ah, a fine warrior you are Thalia Grace." he threw her head to the side, snickering as she snarled. "It makes for a great meal if the prey can fight back." he said over his shoulder, as Thalia attempted to break her bonds.

He laughed at this, his laugh turning into a howl as it progressed. Quickly it was answered by several howls in the distance. Both Thalia and Artemis' heads turned at the sound, Only one spotting the dark figure behind Lycaon's massive son. Thalia's eyes widened as the figure drew close, and then retreated, as if it couldn't figure out it's own actions.

Another set of howls distracted her, drawing her attention away from the strange figure, and back to Lycaon, who started cackling again.

"NOW, that's what I like to hear!" he yelled out, laughing even harder. "The sounds of my children all coming together to join in the humiliation of the hunt!" He finished, howling again. As his brood howled again, Artemis attempted to struggle again, yelping as the pressure on her back became heavier.

"Don't move." The unfamiliar voice struck fear into both Artemis and Thalia, its tone and sound clear as day to both. "If you don't move, you might have a chance to escape this." it spoke again, and Artemis looked over her shoulder, to fully look at Lycaon's son.

A beast of a wolf, Fenrir took on the true guise of a classical lycan. Fully bipedal, covered in completely black fur, The head of a wolf, and not to mention he was huge. Standing at six feet already, and he was slouching heavily, Artemis was sure that if he stood at full height, Fenrir would be well over eight feet tall.

He was built like a weapon as well, with razor sharp, red-stained black claws, a body that was so well muscled that it could probably stop a sherman tank in its tracks, and a set of teeth sharp enough to easily snap bone. What finished the picture was the vibrant yellow eyes that stared down at her, full of unrestrained anger.

"Fenrir!" The Lycan's head shot up, scowling. Lycaon matched his scowl with an even fiercer one " Stop talking to the prisoner. She will try to deceive you." He snorted at this and turned around. "Zeus knows it's easy enough to do that." he spoke over his shoulder, not noticing the angry growl that Fenrir let out as Lycaon walked away, though Artemis did.

"I am sorry, Lady Artemis. My father is not a pleasant wolf." He spoke, looking down at the trapped goddess, albeit with a slightly softer look on his face. "If I had my way, I would be home with my dear mother, and you would not be in this predicament."

"Then why are you here, with your foot upon my back?"

Fenrir scowled, and then gestured to his father with his head.

"Because my dearest father asked my mother for my assistance." he growled out, baring his teeth. "Which in human terms means my dearest mother was subdued, forced to call out, and then order me to listen to my father's orders."

Though he spoke quietly, his voice was laced with anger. Artemis guessed he disliked his father a great deal. She could use that, and use it effectively.

"What is your mother's name wolfborn?" she asked quietly, catching Fenrir's attention.

"It is Boda, She is a Husky." he spoke quietly, frowning as Artemis' eyes lit up.

"What is it?" he asked and she looked back, interest filling her gaze.

"Your name is Fenrir? And your mother's name is Boda?" she asked, and Fenrir nodded. "Yes, what of it?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Because, even though I am a Greek goddess, I know of other legends. The Norse legend of Angrboda, the mother of Fenrir, A massive wolf who feeds on humanities lies, is one that I know of well."

This caught his attention, and he leaned down closer. "Can you tell me more of-"

"FENRIR!" The Lycan in question looked up as his father advanced on them. "I thought I told you to not speak to her!" he walked up to his son and backhanded him, claws out. Fenrir snarled loudly, clutching his snout, now sporting three red marks.

"Don't you DARE, disobey me. You are a simple pup in my plans, in fact you are lucky I'm even allowing you and your mother into my pack." Lycaon snarled out, grabbing Fenrir's face as he did so, glaring into the hate filled eyes of his son. "Am I understood?" He finished quietly, baring his fangs.

A tense second passed, before Fenrir's eyes closed, and he nodded stiffly.

"Good, now be quiet as I start option two." he spoke calmly, and Artemis' eyes shot open.

"Wait, why are you starting, I have not chosen yet!" Artemis pleaded, and Lycaon started cackling.

"I said you had two options, I never said YOU got to choose!" he chuckled out, grabbing one of the unconscious hunters, holding a knife to her throat.

"NO!" Artemis screamed out, and all hell broke loose.

 **And to start going back to my old ways, I left a cliffie. I love cliffhangers, Except when they are used on me, then they suck. Well in any case, hope you review, fav, and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

It started with the tree, Lycaon had just started to press the blade to the hunter's neck when an oak tree came flying end over end at him from the other side of the clearing. He yelped as it collided with him and continued on its path, straight into the forest on the other side.

Then Artemis felt the weight on her back disappear as Fenrir flew forward with a yell of surprise. She looked back as she jumped up, staring incredulously as Hagion walked slowly backwards from her, as if he had done something bad.

"I'm sorry mother, I was unsure if you wanted me to enter the clearing, but I got angry when the little dog man threatened that girl and made you scream." he said quickly, like he was embarrassed.

"Who are you?" Fenrir asked slowly, getting up and off his back from where he had landed. Hagion shifted uneasily and looked to Artemis as his face turned a shade of bright red.

"His name is Hagion, and he is very shy." She said, standing in front of him protectively, a bow appearing in her hands. As she aimed it at Fenrir, his father appeared from the other side of the forest, understandably more dirty and disheveled than when they had seen him a minute ago.

"This changes nothing Artemis, I will still slaughter your hunters as you watch!" he yelled out and drew his knife again. He advanced on Thalia this time, and went to stab down, growling as his knife was shot out of his hand.

"Fenrir! You should be blocking her shots!" He yelled out and his son looked at him incredulously. "You wanted me to jump in front of a silver arrow, which would have killed me, simply so you could kill one, maybe two hunters?" he asked, anger rising.

Lycaon glared at his son and growled, his claws shining dangerously. "You mean you don't want to protect your king, your father, from definite harm?" he asked quietly, and Fenrir snarled, choosing to not answer and face Artemis, who had her arrow trained on his chest.

"Well I can't stab them, but I'm sure you know you're surrounded. My children are no doubt circling this clearing right now, waiting for my order." Lycaon snarled, a grin forming on his face. "And my first order will to slaughter your entire-"

He faltered as Hagion cleared his throat. "Uum, I'm sorry for interrupting, but did you mean those other dogs? The ones that made the same noise you did when you laughed at the sky?" He asked innocently and Lycaon looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dogs? You call my beautiful wolf children, DOGS?!" Lycaon roared out, and Hagion nodded, not fazed by the werewolf's outburst. "Yeah, and you're their dog king, or at least I think you are." he said, rubbing his chin in thought. As Lycaon was about to make another outburst, Hagion continued, "well in any case, I found these really nice silver dogs, and when the mean brown and black dogs appeared, they attacked them." He finished and Fenrir turned towards his father, who stood dumbfounded.

"I believe my siblings may have retreated father, they would not attack the wolves of the hunt openly, with your support or not. They were bred to combat monsters, and we are in that category." he spoke calmly and Lycaon snarled, baring his teeth.

"No, I refuse to leave here without killing one of them, especially that big one." he glared at Hagion, who attempted to hide behind Artemis. "He hit me with a tree, and then mocked our kind by calling us simple dogs, a household pet." he growled, unsheathing his black claws. Fenrir shook his head and turned to face Artemis, who had been silent, though silently (and pleasantly) surprised that the hunter's wolves had immediately taken to Hagion like he was a new hunter.

"Back off Lycaon or I will fill you, and your son, full of arrows." she threatened, leveling her arrow on Lycaon's neck. "And we both know I will not miss." She finished evenly and Lycaon took a step back, glaring daggers at both Hagion and Artemis. Fenrir looked back at his father for any sort of guidance and Lycaon snarled, backing off more.

"This is unbelievable, I was so close. Closer than even Orion, and you still escape me." He quietly growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "If it hadn't been for your new, and might I say highly disrespectful, plaything, you would have finally been finished by me, and payed for all of my children you slaughtered." he finished and beckoned to his son, who backed away slowly from Artemis and Hagion.

"We will meet again Goddess of the hunt, and next time you and your hunt will be finished." Lycaon promised, growling as he melted into the darkness of the woods. Fenrir looked back for a fraction of a second, pleading filling is gaze, and then he followed his father into the darkness.

Artemis waited, and then when she was sure they were gone, she rushed to her hunters. As quickly as possible she untied them all, starting with Thalia. As they all started to wake, groggy from their unconsciousness, Artemis turned to introduce them to Hagion.

That was difficult since he seemed to have disappeared.

"Hagion!" she yelled out, and he responded, his head peeking from behind a large oak tree. "Yes mother?" he asked quietly, retreating behind the tree again as all the hunters pulled their bows out, aiming at him. Except for Thalia, who was more confused than anything.

"Lady Artemis, who is that? And why is he calling you mother?" she asked, whispering into Artemis' ear.

"He is our newest member, I'll fill you in on the special circumstances later." she whispered back, and turned towards her group of girls.

"Now ladies, please put the weapons down, he is not a threat." she said, waving her hand down to signal to put the bows away. Even though they were confused, and a few slightly frustrated as they put their bow away with a slight grumble. "Good, now I want you to greet Hagion, our newest recruit."

While at first, this met with a loud yell of protest, soon Artemis and Thalia's steady glare silenced them, and Artemis turned back toward the tree.

"Hagion, come out, they are ready to meet you." she said, and Hagion slowly walked out, his face looking down, and his hands fumbling around each other, the huntresses all looked at Artemis incredulously, like she was insane for letting this strange male close at all, but another steady glare from Thalia made them change their expressions quickly, all focusing on Hagion.

As he got closer, Thalia decided to make the first move, slowly walking up to the shy giant, and held her hand out.

"I'm Thalia, and I am the lieutenant of Lady Artemis' hunt, it's nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully, giggling as Hagion took her hand and shook it once. "I'm Hagion, I don't know what I am, but the dark man said that Artemis was my new mother." he said shyly and then backed away again, blushing heavily.

Thalia chuckled and walked back to Artemis, who was smiling sheepishly. "He is quite the shy one milady." she said simply and went to stand at her side. Artemis nodded and looked back at all her other hunters, who had disgust written all over their faces, understandably. Most, if not all of them had bad experiences with men, and despised them to their very core.

"How about I fill you girls in on the circumstances, and we can wait for new greetings tomorrow?" she asked them and they all nodded, some of them palming their bows.

"Hagion, why don't you get some sleep?" she asked and he nodded, slowly shuffling back to the tree, much to Artemis' confusion. "Don't you want to sleep in a tent, it will be warmer." she yelled to him and he shook his head, smiling slightly as he turned.

"No I'm fine mother, my new dog friends will sleep with me." He said and giggled childishly as a silver wolf walked up beside him, followed by several other wolves, all the same color.

"Are those…?" one of the hunters asked absentmindedly and Thalia nodded, a small grin on her face. "Those are all of the wolves of the hunters, and they want to cuddle with the new guy." she said with a chuckle, turning toward the ruined camp, still burning slightly.

"Alright girls, enough gawking at the new arrival and his new friends, we need to fix up this camp." she yelled out, and started grouping up the huntresses into cleaning groups as Artemis watched on, turning to look at the now laying down Hagion, all the wolves surrounding him like a protective bundle of fur.

She sighed as the hunters went about their tasks, ever so often glancing at the sleeping pile of wolves and Hagion.

This was going to be a long couple of months.

 **And there you have it, got a bit distracted yesterday, but I finished the chapter. Hope you like it, I'm trying to keep all the chapters relatively long, if a chapter is short, its because I want to get it out quick, before an event, or if I am feeling extra writey that day.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_(two weeks after the attack from Lycaon)_

Artemis had to track down Hagion. Again.

"I really do love my hunters, but this is getting ridiculous." she grumbled to herself, following the massive path of destruction that Hagion unintentionally left in his wake when he was upset. It seemed every day he was upset.

She and Thalia had discovered that he had an incredible amount of strength, though Artemis had suspected that after he threw the tree.

Of course that wasn't the main problem at the moment. No, the main problem was her hunters, who missed no opportunity to belittle and scorn Hagion, no matter what he did. Artemis had thought they would understand that it wasn't his fault that he had been chosen for the hunt, but she doubted they cared. They hated males, and they were completely true to that fact.

That made her proud, but in the current situation, it only frustrated her. As she finally found the end of the trail she sighed, smiling slightly at the circle of wolves all laying down around a large oak tree.

She walked up slowly and patted one's head, causing it to wake and lick her hand. It yipped and pointed its nose to the branches in the tree, where she could vaguely make out the large form shaking slightly in a large curve of branches.

"Hagion, come down please." she called and the form stopped shaking, his face appearing from among the branches. His tear streaked face made her frown, what had her hunters done _this_ time?

"Are my sisters not here?" he asked quietly, looking around. Artemis shook her head and beckoned to him, gesturing to come down. As he descended he noticed all the wolves gather around, cuddling him and rubbing up to him. At least he still had a few friends.

"What did they say this time, Hagion?" she asked and he sniffed.

"They told me that you weren't my real mother, and that since I was a male, my real mother was right to get rid of me." he said, tears starting to form again.

Artemis immediately grasped his hand in her own, and smiled up at him. "No, no Hagion. Your mother loved you very much, but I am your new mother, and I will take care of you now." she said quickly and he smiled back at her. He nodded and patted the wolves, giggling childishly as they all piled on him.

Artemis smiled again, and turned back toward her camp. Her smile vanished slowly as she started walking back. While Hagion played with the wolves, she was going to have a talk with her hunters.

"I am sorely disappointed in all of you. Over the past few weeks, you have done your very best to make Hagion's life difficult, even when he was trying to help."

Artemis' words washed over all the hunters, who were trying to avoid her gaze.

"But what I'm really disappointed in, is what has been said recently." Artemis said quietly, an immediate interest in the hunter's feet became apparent. They already knew why they had been brought together in this group, Thalia had nearly used them for target practice after she had heard what they had said to Hagion. She was the only one who wanted to get to know him, however when she was off hunting she could do nothing to defend him from the rest of the hunt.

"The most disappointing part is that most of you have heard similar words from the men you wanted to escape." Artemis continued, her hunters staying silent. "I want you to think about this, and go hunting." The hunters looked up at her in confusion, a few looking to Thalia, who glared at them. "And if I hear about one more incident involving Hagion, I will dismiss you from the hunters." she finished and walked away, the threat hanging in the air.

"Alright, you heard milady, get your gear and split into groups, time to go hunting!" Thalia yelled out, herding the quiet hunters into small groups and sending them off into the woods to hunt.

For some reason, as they all disappeared into the forest, Artemis thought that this was going to be a long night. That feeling became worse as Thalia walked up to her, shaking her head.

"I hope they have learned their lesson." she mumbled, and walked past Artemis, starting a fire at the center of the camp.

It was near silent when the yelling started in the distance.

Artemis shot up out of her sleeping bag, the darkness blocking anything she might have seen. She rushed out of her tent and stared over the dark canopy of the forest. Thalia soon joined her, the yelling increasing in volume, as if it was getting closer.

"Maybe they are happy they got a good kill?" Thalia asked hopefully, but her smile vanished as Artemis shook her head. "No, that isn't it, this is something else." she spoke quietly.

Thalia gasped as the brush at the edge of the clearing shook violently, and a huntress stumbled through it, a massive black wolf following quickly, landing on her back. In a flash it was thrown off the girl's back with a yelp, an arrow protruding from its shoulder. It struggled for a second before disappearing in flash of dust.

Thalia ran to the girls side and helped her up, Artemis quickly following after sheathing her bow.

"What happened? Where are the others?" Artemis quickly asked, the hunter gasping in pain from a nasty gash in her side.

"They came out of nowhere, dozens of Lycaons wolves attacking my group. We fended them off for awhile, but they kept coming and coming. They sent me off to get help, but that wolf followed." She said between pained breaths, spitting blood every so often.

"Okay, get some rest. Thalia, stay here and defend in case any of the wolves attack, I shall go and deal with these wolves myself, no telling what condition the other groups are in." Artemis said, her voice taking a cold tone to it.

She ran off into the woods, wondering in the back of her mind where Hagion was.

She thought she would come upon mass chaos, a battle that her hunters were losing, but all she found was an abandoned warzone. There were arrows everywhere, embedded in trees, the ground, and war trophies that sometimes were left behind by the dead monsters.

Other than that there was nothing, no dead hunters, no live wolves. There was the sound of yelling in the distance, which she guessed was more of her hunters fighting off the wolves.

She soon picked up the trail again, this time heading for a much closer group. She could hear the howls of the black wolves as she got closer, and the baying that ensued when they were attacking their prey. She ran as quickly as she could, noting that the wolves had started to yelp, as if they were being cut down.

She was wondering how her hunters were succeeding over the obvious mass numbers, when she found her answer. She came upon the group of silver wolves that usually followed Hagion, and stopped as they turned toward her, yipping at the sight of her and nodding their heads to the battle that was still happening in front of them, her hunters winning.

Not without a catch though. The hunters were picking off the wolves, the ones that weren't being taken care of by Hagion.

He was furious it seemed, an expression of rage being worn on his face. One that Artemis had never seen on his face before. He swung a log that was nearly the size of him like a sword, knocking wolves aside like they were simple toy building blocks. They continued to try and advance, yelping as Hagion continued his assault, knocking anything away that went for the hunters. The hunters stopped firing after awhile, watching in awe as Hagion continued to decimate the wolves on his own, flattening them or bashing them with it like a bat, sweeping them into the air. As the last few attacked him he threw the log aside, punching one in the face, and kicking another. The one he kicked sailed through the air with enough force to nearly crack a tree in half. The one in his hand struggled, whimpering as he grabbed it by the head and threw it at its brother who had hit the tree. He started to advance on them when two arrows sailed through the air, killing both of the wolves.

Hagion's head snapped in the direction of the arrow, his enraged features turning to scared ones at the sight of Artemis. He fell to his knees and cowered, which confused Artemis greatly.

"I'm sorry mother, they were attacking my sisters, and they were winning, and I got really angry, and then I started to break the big dogs, and then I heard more of my sisters in danger, and I broke more big dogs, and, and, and…" he started to cry. "I'm sorry mother, I didn't want to break them, but I wanted to help my sisters.." he said, through his tears. Artemis immediately went to his side and held his head to hers.

"You have done nothing wrong Hagion, you protected your sisters against monsters, and did so magnificently. You have made me proud." she said and he sniffed, tears still flowing. "But my sisters are still hurt, and they saw me break them, they probably hate me even more now!" he said while sobbing, tears flowing even more.

Artemis was at a loss for words, she couldn't think of anything to say that might comfort him. But she didn't have to. Her hunters did.

"We don't hate you Hagion."

His head shot up as the hunters slowly walked up, a few of them being supported by their sisters. "It's true we didn't like you at first, in fact we did sorta hate you." this caused him to start crying again, and the hunter immediately continued, "But after Lady Artemis had a recent talk to us, we had a bit of time to think, on how unfair we had been." she gestured to all of her sisters, who were looking sheepishly at the ground. "We may not accept it fully yet, but after you protected us, completely uncaring of how it would affect you, I think we can start to think of you as our little brother." she finished, and bent to one knee, quickly followed by the rest of the hunters, including the injured.

In unison they made their next statement. "We are sorry for the way we treated you Hagion, please forgive us." Hagion looked dumbfounded and confused, like he had thought they would say an insult.

He crawled forward slightly, sniffing as his tears stopped flowing. "Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" he asked tentatively, and the girls nodded, a few looking up.

He broke out into a smile, getting up and holding out his hand. "Then you have nothing to be sorry for!" He giggled out, the huntress taking his hand and smiling.

As that happened the silver wolves of the huntresses pooled out of the forest, yipping as they jumped on Hagion. He laughed and fell over, letting them lick his face and run over him. The huntresses started to laughing, Artemis giggling at the sight herself, which distracted her from the threat that had appeared.

"Oh what a lovely little scene I've come upon, too bad I'm going to ruin it."

The voice made them all freeze and turn, gawking at the hundred or so wolves standing at attention behind their father and big brother. Lycaon and Fenrir looked at them, one in loathing, and one in slight sadness.

Hagion looked at him strangely, and then spoke. "Didn't I throw a tree at you?"

 **Hope you like the chapter, I liked this chapter, I think it's good if the hunters like Hagion, hope you enjoy it like I do!**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow, and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was completely silent after Hagion spoke, Fenrir holding in a snort as Lycaon started to shake in anger. His body started to grow fur, causing the hunters to draw their bows and train them on his skull, while Hagion looked at him in interest.

"Oooooohh! I wanna grow hair too!" he yelled out, causing the wolves, and fenrir, to stare at him in confusion. Lycaon let out a snarl and glared at him, hate filling his gaze.

"You constantly seek to mock me and my kind, you big buffoon, and I grow extremely tired of your ridiculous jokes." he spoke quietly, malice filling his tone. "Fenrir, challenge him."

The Lycan looked at his father incredulously, and then back at Hagion who had interested himself in kicking a tree that had fallen down, breaking it clean in half.

"No."

Lycaon turned on his son and grabbed him by his scruff, pulling him down to eye level. With a snarl he bared his teeth at his son, and raked his claws down his front, causing Fenrir to growl in pain, and then whimper.

"You. Will. Do. As. I. Say." Lycaon whispered dangerously, and then pushed his son forward, causing him to trip and fall onto his knees.

As he made to get up and turn back to his father, Lycaon finished his command.

"And if you don't, The extent of your injuries will pale in comparison to your mother's."

This stopped Fenrir mid-turn, and for a second, he didn't make a single move. With one last defeated sigh, He turned to his father and nodded.

The massive Lycan glared at his father one more time before walking forward, getting into a battle stance. As he did, he stared at Artemis, his eyes filled with regret and sadness. He then looked back to Hagion, who stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing Mr. Dogman?" he asked, and Fenrir shook his head, baring his teeth.

"I am challenging you to combat! I shall destroy you, so I can be with my mother again." he explained, voicing the last part quietly.

"Hagion, a challenge can be issued by anyone, to an immortal being, such as one of my hunters, and the immortal is then supposed to fight the challenger." Artemis explained, and Hagion nodded, staring at Fenrir with new found interest.

The hunters looked at each other uneasily, as Hagion scratched his chin, seemingly contemplating what Fenrir said. They knew the rules of the challenge, which can be issued to anyone, by anyone, without outside interference.

"If I win, will you and Mr. mean dogman leave me and my sisters alone?" Hagion asked, and Fenrir looked back at his father who nodded impatiently.

"Fine, I swear on the styx that if you win, we leave The Hunt alone." he spoke out and Hagion nodded, smiling.

"Okay! That's great!" as he spoke, Fenrir rushed forward, slashing at Hagion with his claws. As he got closer, the Hunters drew in a breath, and closed their eyes. Though it wasn't needed.

Last second , Hagion's hand shot forward and caught Fenrir's arm, completely stopping his attack.

As Fenrir looked up at Hagion, he paled slightly, taking in the anger forming on Hagion's features.

"BAD DOG!" Hagion suddenly yelled out, and picked Fenrir up by the arm, and slammed him into the ground hard enough to make a small crater. He then flung Fenrir to the side, watching as he collided with a tree, making the tree crack and then fall backwards.

With a cough, Fenrir stood from the ground, glaring at Hagion. "That all you got?" he asked quietly and charged him again, feinting to the left this time. As he then made for the real attack, he realized he was outmatched. Even though Hagion had blocked the feint, he was already reaching for Fenrir, grabbing him around the stomach with two hands, and throwing him at the ground, causing him to skid to his father's feet, panting.

This stopped nothing as Fenrir rose a second time and started to circle Hagion, who now watched him carefully. "You don't need to fight me Mr. Dogman. The Hunt can break the other wolves, and then you can go back to your mother." He spoke quietly, and Fenrir glanced over at the Hunt, who had their hands poised on their bows, waiting for a surprise attack from Lycaon.

He then looked back to his father's rage filled features, and remembered the promise that Lycaon had made him if Fenrir were to not help him.

" _I will make you watch as your mother is beaten, tortured, and eventually killed by your brothers and sisters. You will wander the world alone again, and this time, no one will help you."_

Fenrir shook his head at the memory and looked back at Hagion regretfully. "I'm sorry, maybe in a different time, we could be friends, but I must kill you to get back to my mother." He said quietly and Hagion nodded, bracing himself.

With new found strength, Fenrir charged him, slashing his claws all along the massive boys skin, causing rips and tears in Hagion's shirt and pants, and blood to spurt from each wound that was delivered upon him.

With a growl Fenrir jumped back, staring at Hagion in confusion as he simply stood up and disregarded his shirt, the bloody slashes along his chest, stomach, legs, arms, and pretty much everywhere else, unaffecting him at all. He didn't advance on Fenrir, he didn't even take a single step forward, all he did was brace himself again, staring at Fenrir with steady eyes.

"Why do you not attack back?" he asked, completely confused.

"It is not good to lose your mother." Hagion simply answered, his muscled body tensing as he spoke.

"I did not have a mother for a very long time, I can't recall how long, but it seemed never ending. I was alone, forgotten, and sad." He spoke, glancing at Artemis and the hunters, who all were staring open-mouthed at his speech.

"I do not believe you wish to attack me and my new family, so I'm okay with losing. No one deserves to lose their mother, and I hope you cherish her." he finished and lowered his head, bracing himself.

Fenrir could only stare at him, he couldn't even bring himself to raise a claw to attack Hagion. How could he, after knowing that the boy was willingly giving up his life, just so Fenrir could be with his mother.

"What are you doing you idiot!?"

Fenrir turned to glare at his father, the outburst causing him to be slowly filled with rage.

"Kill him! Kill him now, or are you just as weak as your mother was!?" he roared out, and then he stopped, mid-growl, as he realized what he had said.

"Was?"

Fenrir's voice was dangerously quiet, his eyes turned toward the ground. Hagion looked up, standing slowly. He walked back to Artemis, simply grunting as the hunters rushed to heal his wounds and bandage him, as he stood glaring at Lycaon. He said nothing as Fenrir's rage started to show.

"WAS?!" He roared out, fully turning toward his father, who realized what a predicament he was in. He backed up slightly as Fenrir started to approach him, fire deep in his eyes.

"Well? KILL HIM!" Lycaon roared out, gesturing to his other children that surrounded him. As one they all snarled and turned their hungry eyes on their brother, al bracing themselves to pounce. That stopped as soon as one of them disappeared into dust as a hunter's arrow sprouted from one of their flanks.

They all turned toward the hunt, all of them with their bows drawn, some with three or more arrows nocked, and their ranks at least fifty strong. Not counting Hagion of course.

"Get out of my way."

The command was quiet, but promised quick death to the wolves that didn't follow it, all of them parting as their massive brother advanced on their father, who at this point was looking for a way out.

"What happened to all of that rage, all of that brutal anger?" Fenrir asked quietly, getting closer to the now terrified looking Lycaon. "Did it perhaps… die?" he asked, unsheathing his massive claws as he stood about five feet from his father.

"Don't taunt me you failure." Lycaon growled out, getting back some of his nerve. "You were supposed to be my killing machine, my way to finally defeat those wretched hunters, and all you wanted to do was care for that weakling of a mother you had, and lead a peaceful existence." He spat as Fenrir started to advance again, not noticing the pure rage that was displayed upon his son's features.

"You were a weak embarrassment to Lycan kind, a beast becoming a tame DOG!" he finished, and looked up in time for Fenrir to grip him around the neck, hoisting Lycaon up and above his head.

"You're your mother's greatest mistake." Lycaon choked out, and Fenrir's eyes flashed, his hand snapping to the side. With nasty cracking noise Lycaon fell to the ground, slowly disintegrating into fine golden dust.

"You should have stayed down there when the Hades child killed you." Fenrir snarled out and turned to the wolves, who stared at him in fear. With a snarl he charged to the middle of them and roared, causing them to turn tail and bolt into the darkness, in all directions but the hunters.

With that he walked to the hunters, albeit slowly, and bent down to his knees in front of Artemis, his hands flat to the ground. His eyes facing the dirt he knelt on.

"Lady Artemis, I am sorry to have caused you this strife. I wish we could have met under different circumstances, as my mother had wished we had done." he spoke quietly, not raising his eyes any higher.

He tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up into the amber eyes of Artemis, who only nodded. "Fear not my young Lycan, you have done something that the hunt has failed to do for two decades, you put down the rampant werewolf king Lycaon, and you did so in thinking your mother had died." At that Fenrir put his head down, a tear falling.

"You need not worry Fenrir." a different voice spoke out, at the edge of the clearing the wolves disappeared into, and Fenrir turned quickly at the sound of the voice.

A strikingly powerful wolf stood there, a husky sitting at her side, small in comparison.

"Your mother is fine." the wolf spoke, and Fenrir ran toward them, the husky running into his embrace, licking his face and nuzzling his neck.

"How is this possible? Lycaon acted like you had.. Like you had.." Fenrir choked up and hugged the husky closely, not letting his mother leave his arms.

 _The wolves of Lupa found me as your father's attendants trapped me, and then chased them off._

The hunters looked around in confusion at the elderly woman's voice springing from seemingly nowhere. A bubble of laughter followed, in the same elderly voice and the husky barked.

 _It is I, daughters of artemis, I forget that not everyone expects me to talk as I do._

With that she slowly dropped from Fenrir's arms, and trotted over to the girls (and hagion) of the hunt. She carefully looked around until she spotted Hagion, and then nodded her head forward.

 _Come my young gargantuan friend._

As Hagion tentatively walked forward, going back to his nervous self. He sat down in front of the husky, and allowed her to step into his lap and sniff his face.

 _You are a brave soul, letting my son harm you so he could see me again, not many can take his claws in a way you did. I hope we meet again child._

With that she walked up to Artemis, simply bowing quietly before walking back to the large wolf, now known as Lupa.

 _Now, I am sorry for the short meeting, ladies of the hunt, but me and my son must be going, I must discuss our new life without my son's father._

With that mental finish both she and Fenrir walked to Lupa, and turned into the darkness, Fenrir looked back once, waving a goodbye to Hagion as he disappeared into the gloom of the forest.

Hagion waved back, a tear falling. All the hunters heard him as eh sniffed quietly.

"Goodbye, Mr. Fenrir"

 **FINALLY, I'm not dead, but I did take a break from writing for a few days, I hope you enjoy!"**

 **Remember to Fav, follow, and leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

(A few days after the battle between Fenrir and Hagion)

Artemis yawned as the light off her brother's car shined through the flap of her tent, waking her up with its warmth.

"Idiot.." she mumbled out, throwing off her small blanket and rising slowly, wincing as her joints popped and cracked from under-use. As she walked out of her tent, she was greeted by a strange sight, albeit quite amusing.

Hagion had climbed up a large oak tree, and had swung himself upside down like a monkey on the strongest looking branch, seemingly copying what he had seen from a hunter practicing, since it seemed clumsy and his legs barely held him up, making it look like he was about to fall any second, which is what seemed most of the hunters thought.

A large group of them had congregated under Hagion, all with worried looks, and were trying to coax him down. He payed them no attention, and kept his eyes on his hands, which were rapidly spinning and twisting in strange patterns. As Artemis walked closer, she noticed Thalia was trying hard to not crack a grin, and at the sight of her mistress, pointed at her hand while gesturing up at Hagion.

Artemis looked back at Hagion and frowned in confusion, before slapping her hand to her forehead. He had a rubix cube.

Thalia started cracking up in laughter at Artemis' realization, and walked over, along with Artemis' most experienced medic.

"What exactly is going on here?" Artemis asked, a smile forming, and Thalia started to speak, but was promptly cut off.

"Hagion has climbed up the tree, refuses to come down, and ignores all of us, all because he wants to finish the stupid cube!" The medic yelled out, and Thalia glared at her, before stepping forward herself.

What Ava is trying to say is that she is afraid that Hagion will open up a previous wound if he fell." She looked back at the busy giant, still messing with the cube. "Which would be bad, which is also why we haven't gone and tried to get him off physically." she finished and Artemis shook her head, a full smile now present on her face.

"Now that is important, but where did he get the cube in the first place?" Artemis asked, and Thalia started chuckling.

"According to our newest hunter, the little girl named Sophie, he saw she was struggling with it, and offered to try and solve it." All three looked back at Hagion his expression in the most extreme case of concentration that Artemis had ever seen, and then Artemis spoke again.

"How long has he-"

"Four hours."

Artemis sighed as Thalia and Ava said this in unison, and walked to the middle of the group of hunters, right under Hagion.

"Hagion, my child, don't you think you've hung on that branch long enough?" Artemis asked tentatively, and patiently waited for an answer, sighing in slight irritation as he didn't show even a slight inclination that he had heard her.

"How about we leave him be for now, I don't think anyone will be able to move him right now." Artemis stated to her hunters and walked back to the camp, the rest of the hunt soon following her, leaving Hagion alone with his cube, the wolves, and the tree.

* * *

"How is it even possible?" Thalia asked in wonderment, as at four o'clock in the afternoon, eight hours after they had left him to his own devices, he was still hanging upside down from his branch, his hands still flying around the cube trying to solve it.

"You would think the blood would have all rushed to his head at this point.." Ava said beside her, a similar look of confusion and amazement on her face.

'I'm more amazed he hasn't finished the cube yet." Artemis stated beside Ava, a look of amusement on her face. She again walked up to Hagion, and this time tapped on his shoulder, which did absolutely nothing to garner his attention.

"Hagion, dear, I think you have played with cube for long enough." Artemis stated firmly, eyes narrowing in irritation as he completely ignored her. She then tried to take the cube away, but every time she reached for it, he pulled it slightly farther from her reach. At that she growled and started to furiously attempt to grab the rubix cube, every single attempt failing. As Artemis huffed in frustration, she heard giggling and slowly turned to Thalia and Ava, who had been joined by the majority of the hunt, who were attempting to hide their grins and giggling.

As she opened her mouth to shout at them, Hagion's voice exploded behind her.

"I DID IT SOPHIE!" he yelled and threw his hands out to his sides, which threw him off balance, which caused him to fall, which was unfortunately on the now pale Artemis who could only watch in disbelief as he yelped and collapsed on top of her.

It was too much for the hunters, even though they highly respected their mistress, the sight of their psuedo-brother collapsing on top of her by accident forced them to start laughing uncontrollably. This was only amplified as Hagion sat up and looked down, and realized he was sitting on the now dazed Artemis and looked at her strangely.

"Mother, why are you laying down where I fell?" he asked innocently and yelped as she growled and pushed him off, or tried to. It was more like she pushed him and he fell slightly to the side, which he used to give himself a foothold to stand up.

Almost instantly forgetting his dazed mother as he picked up the perfected Rubix cube, he rushed over to a tiny girl brown haired girl who was giggling and laughing at his antics. He picked her up and placed her on his broad shoulder, giving her the cube.

"There ya go Sophie! I finished it just for you!" he boasted, causing her to laugh even more.

Even as Artemis slowly got up off the ground, she couldn't' stay irritated at her hunters or Hagion, this was the happiest she had seen them in awhile; She wasn't going to take that away from them. Plus as she thought about it, it WAS pretty funny.

She started to laugh and smile with her hunters, which continued on into the night, their smiles staying even as they slept.

* * *

 **Thats the chapter, I thought an adorable filler would be nice. Btw, I was wondering If I should put in character Bio's for OC's that I make such as Ava and Sophie. oh and Hagion, can't forget him. either put your thoughts into a review or send me a PM please and thank you!**

 **dont forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
